Love or Darkness
by Lexi02
Summary: A year behind the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy, Delia King was a proud Gryffindor with a secret…The dark forces are growing stronger and Delia finds herself conflicted on which side to choose… Can she save the one she loves w/o giving into darkness?
1. Back to School

**Love or Darkness**

DRACO/ OC

Summary: A year behind the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy, Delia King was a proud Gryffindor with a secret… Was she ever meant to be a Gryffindor? The dark forces are growing stronger and Delia finds herself conflicted on which side to choose… Can she save the one she loves without falling into the darkness?

Chapter 1

Her fifth year had come as a shock. It felt like only yesterday she was at Ollivander's feeling the warmth of the 9 ¾", holly, and phoenix feather wand choose her as its master. It felt like only yesterday she was sitting on that rickety old stool in the front of the Great Hall hearing the Sorting Hat scream "Gryffindor!" and the loud cheers beckoning her to join the awaiting Gryffindors. She would do anything to have those days back again. Dark forces were growing stronger and she couldn't help but fear what was to come. She had over heard Harry Potter telling Hermione that the war was coming... a war that would only lead to more death and more pain.

"Delia," a whispered voice brought her back from her thoughts. "You okay?" Ginny asked. Delia looked away from the window and at Ginny. She smiled, shaking the away all of her doubts.

"Yes, thank you. Are we almost to Hogwarts?" She asked. Ginny nodded tossing Delia her cloak and bag.

"Hermione just told us we will be there in five minutes. You better get your robes on though! Don't want detention the first hour back do you?"

"Ha! Never!" She quickly changed into her robes and continued to chat with Ginny about the coming year. "Are you playing quidditch again this year, Gin?"

"Of course! What about you? I know you always were a seeker but couldn't you try for chaser or beater this year?"

"We'll see, I'm more nervous about my O.W.L's this year. My mother was not pleased with my marks last year. Went completely mental when she found out I was a mark below her expectations in Divination. DIVINATION!?" she scoffed, "What does she expect!" The girls laughed together as the train came to a stop. Gathering their things the two girls followed the eager students out of the train and onto the platform. Ginny seemed to be distracted looking around for someone once they got off and Delia couldn't help but give her friend a knowing smile.

"WHAT!?" Ginny inquired.

"Oh nothing… who you looking for Gin?"

"No one… oh just leave me alone!" If it was possible Ginny's face turned a brighter shade of red then her own hair, making Delia laugh even more. Without warning Ginny walked off leaving Delia behind, mumbling to herself. Soon the majorities of the students had left the platform and were continuing on to the horseless carriages further up the path. About to follow her friend Delia felt a sudden wave of chills strike her and she turned to look back at the train. The unmistakable figure of Draco Malfoy descended off the train stairs looking suspiciously around before continuing towards the carriages himself.

Coming towards her he suddenly made eye contact with her. A smirk showing, one that made Delia feel something she could not explain. "What are _you_ looking at?" he sneered. His face mere inches from her own.

"N-n-othing." She answered without knowing where the words even came from. He pushed into her making her fall back barely catching her footing in time. "You know, Malfoy you could use a brush up on your manors!" This made him stop to look back at her. For a second she thought he was going to say something but instead he laughed rolling his eyes marching off towards the carriages. Shaking out her robes she picked her bag up and reluctantly followed Malfoy towards the carriages. For some reason she couldn't get the warm but chilling feeling out of her. Something about him was making her feel something she did not recognize. _Yes, I am definitely NOT looking forward to this year…_ she thought to herself.

3 3 3 3

Delia was lying on her stomach in her bed, her long, brown, silky hair pulled to one side with a hair tie. She was holding her class schedule in her hands…. Examining it carefully. Her green eyes dancing with the moonlight reflections. To her surprise her marks for potions and defense against the dark arts exceeded expectations so much she had been placed in the sixth year classes. _Mum would be more than pleased_… she thought to herself. Her smile soon faded when she realized both classes would be shared with Slytherins. "Bloody hell!" She cursed. Moving on she looked at the rest of her schedule.

**Astronomy**

Instructor: Sinistra, Aurora

Houses: Gryffindor & Slytherin

Years: 5th – 7th

**Divination**

Instructor: Trelawney, Sibyll

Houses: Gryffindor & Huffelpuff

Years: 5 only

**Transfiguration**

Instructor: McGonagall, Minerva

Houses: Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

Years: 5 only

**Charms**

Instructor: Flitwick, Filius

Houses: Gryffindor & Slytherin

Years: 5 only

**Herbology**

Instructor: Sprout, Pomona

Houses: Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

Years: 5 only

An odd mixture of dread and excitement came over her in seconds and Delia suddenly couldn't wait for tomorrow. She was after all safe inside the Hogwarts grounds, under the protection of the greatest wizard of all… this year was going to be safe and just a normal year… with that last thought she let the light from her wand go out and pulled her scarlet covers over her shoulders. Sleep overcame her the moment her head hit her pillow…

3 3 3

"Delia! Wake uuuuupppp!!!" Someone was shaking Delia over and over again in her dream… _earthquake?_ "DELIA!" With that Delia woke with a start.

"Bloody hell, witch! What is so important!?" She asked the culprit to disturbing her sleep. Finally regaining her surroundings Delia looked up to see her classmate and friend Devin Bee looking down at her with gray-blue eyes, a hand on each hip. Her hair was a short light brown bob, framing her face perfectly.

"Sorry Dee, but Jon was pounding on the girl's dormitory door all morning. Kept telling whoever answered to wake your sorry arse up. I think he missed you!" She said with a wink. Delia rolled her eyes at Devin and groaned lying back in her bed. "Oh no you don't! I am not going to be the one to tell Jon you won't wake up! Now move!" Devin ended her words with a friendly slap on her bum to get Delia up.

"Fiiiine! Don't get your knickers in a twist Dev!" Delia grabbed walked over to the bathroom to freshen up. Looking into the mirror she saw her reflection and groaned yet again. Catching on Devin walked up behind her friend to help her with her hair.

"I wish my hair was a silky as yours Dee… you wake up in the morning and the most you have to do is throw a comb through it."

"Ya well that gets boring after awhile… For my first day do you mind doing a charm? You know I am awful at that!" Delia begged her friend. Devin smiled and pulled out her wand pointing it towards the long brown hair in her hands. Whispering some incantation Delia didn't care to learn – Delia's hair suddenly wove itself into a long beautiful braid that fashioned a yellow daisy on the end. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it. Now get moving. You look great!"

"You coming to the Great Hall for breakfast then?" Delia asked as she quickly threw on her school uniform.

"No, I have to go straight to Professor McGonagall to ask if I can move up to the sixth year charms course." She replied pulling her own sweater over her head.

"Alright then well I'll see you later in Divination!"

"See you then!" And with that Devin was descending the stairs. Delia heard the door open and swore she heard a male voice debating with Devin on her whereabouts. Smiling Delia grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. Opening the door she smiled even bigger the moment she saw her blue-eyed, curly red-headed friend in front of her. With one jump she was in his arms holding him tight.

"Jon Rogers! I have missed you!" She whispered in his ear.

"And I you princess." He laughed his vibrating chest tickling her as he hugged her so tight. Finally he set her down and they started off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"How was your summer?"

"Stressful. My mum and dad didn't want me coming back this year. Heard about You-Know-Who hating all muggleborns. Wasn't pretty trying to get back here. Dumbledore convinced them though." Despite the Jon's smile Delia could tell he was just as nervous about the rise of the Dark Lord again. Not wanting to press the issue Delia settled for a firm grasp of his hand, a squeeze and then pulled him along into a skip.

"Come on! I want French toast!" Jon shook his head and smiled a true smile this time following his best friend into the Great Hall joining Harry and Ron at the tables.

Harry looks up and smiles at the two of them and goes back to his eating. Ron was to busy grabbing more food to notice anyone had in fact joined him at the table. "Hello there Dee," Ginny said coming up from behind (hand-in-hand with none other than Dean Thomas). "Oh! And Hey Jon!" She added with a small smile. Delia noticed Harry take a moment to look at Ginny... _I knew it!_ Delia thought…_ those two are so obvious…_Ginny also stared at Harry and with a small squeak let out what seemed to be a "Harry."

"So Quidditch!" Delia piped in to break the awkwardness, "I hear you're the captain Harry?" To her relief Harry broke out of his momentary trance and looked at Delia dumbfounded as he comprehended what she had just said.

"Oh, yes! Why? Are you going out for the team?"

"Of course she is 'Arry!" Jon interjected. "She's quite the seeker but after you got the spot she's been training at Chaser. Not to bad either!" He patted her on the back a little too hard making Delia almost choke on her food.

"Is that right Delia?"

"Ya, I g-g-guess! I mean yes, I am pretty good." She ended with confidence.

"Well good to hear. I'll see you on the pitch for tryouts next week then! You going out for the team Jon?"

"You know it 'Arry! I'll be going out for Keeper." Jon said.

"That's my position mate! You'll see!" Cormac interjected from down the table. Delia couldn't help but notice Ron had actually stopped eating to realize the competition he was going to have this year for his position. The sickly look in his face was almost too much to bear. Looking away Delia decided to yet again change the subject but before she could Luna Lovegood came up behind Ron.

"Hello everyone." She sing-songed. "How is your nose Harry?"

"Much better, thanks." He replied.

"What happened to your nose Harry?" Delia asked.

"Malfoy, just watch out for him. He's up to something. More than he usually is." And with that a heated silence fell between everyone. Hermione and Ron were trying there best not to look at Harry. With a slight cough Hermione broke the tension to let everyone know she was off to Potions.

"Me too!" Delia added and explained her situation in getting into the class. Hermione gave her an almost rude look of annoyance at this but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Well let's walk to class together."

"Wait for me!" Squealed Lavender Brown and soon the three girls were walking briskly to the Potions chamber.

3 3 3 3

Potions had been exhilarating in Delia's opinion. Professor Slughorn challenged them to making the Draught of Living Death in order to win a small vile of Felix Felices. Delia hadn't won but was given high marks for how close she was to a perfect potion. Harry was the winner and in Delia's opinion was well-earned. Harry deserved a bit of luck with everything he has to go through.

Gathering her scales and other supplies at the end of class Slughorn had asked Malfoy to hold on for a moment. Not trying to eavesdrop Delia tried to quicken her pace but before she could leave she heard Professor Slughorn call out her name. "Miss King, could you hold on a moment. I would like a word with you before you leave." I nodded quickly in agreement. "Mr. Malfoy here is going to be needing a tutor in this class by request of Professor Snape."

"I do NOT! Snape should mind his own business!" Draco said, his voice dripping with anger.

"Now Mr. Malfoy that is no way to speak of a teacher. He seems to be only concerned of your work load. He is only trying to look out for you my boy!"

"I'm sure Malfoy doesn't need my help Professor. It is only the first day of classes. How could anyone know whether or not tutoring is going to be needed? I find that rather odd." Delia pushed. She did not like the idea of tutoring Malfoy anymore that him. Draco looked at her questioningly.

"I do not ask questions Miss King. I was only relaying a message." He looked between Malfoy and Delia a quizzical look on his face. He took a breath and added. "Well I guess we can wait and see then. If you can't keep up with the work I would like you to be tutored Malfoy. Miss King here will be a perfect as she is in a class a year higher than her fellow classmates. Agreed?"

"Piss off!" Malfoy cursed under his breath.

"What was that boy?!" Professor Slughorn shot back.

"Agreed Professor." He mumbled and stormed out of the classroom quickly.

"Well Miss King, I am sorry about that." He turned to sit on a chair just behind him. Opening a drawer in a cupboard also. He pulled out another vile that looked to be the exact same as the vile of Felix Felices he had given to Harry just minutes earlier. "I am very impressed with your skill in Potions. I hear you also are in the sixth year Defense against the Dark Arts class?"

"That's correct, Professor."

"Wonderful. I have also been informed that you are on a premier Quidditch team in the summers. A seeker if I am not mistaken?"

"Again, that is correct." Delia tried to smile but was a bit confused on what the Professor was trying to get at.

"Full of surprises my dear! I expect great things to come from you! Great things indeed!" He tossed the vile towards me. "I hope to see you on the Quidditch pitch this year Miss King! And if you need anything at all I am hear."

"Thank you, Professor! I don't know what to say!"

"It's nothing! Now get a move on! You have other classes to get too!" Delia nodded and carefully stored the glass vile away into her cloak. She was more than happy. _What a great way to start off my first day!_

3 3 3 3

Looking down at her schedule Delia noticed DADA was next and to her dismay another class with Draco Malfoy. Already knowing there wasn't much time to spare Delia started to run towards the dungeons. Luckily she just made it to the class before Professor Snape and looked around for an open seat. Her eyes narrowed. With the odd number of students she had two choices. Sit next to the Slytherin bitch Pansy Parkinson, or the Slytherin ass Draco Malfoy… Just her freaking luck. Sighing she decided to go for Draco. Despite how much he pesters most Gryffindors he has never given her much trouble in the past. Pansy on the other hand loves to give Delia and her friend Devin hell. Her theory was that Pansy was jealous that Devin used to date Blaise our first year. That is before Blaise turned into a total stereotypical Slytherin git!

Taking her seat next to Draco she pulled out her textbook and some parchment. Looking for a quill she didn't notice Professor Snape enter the classroom. _Damn it… I left my quill in Potions…_Delia cursed to herself. Looking up at Hermione who was sitting at the table just near her she asked for an extra quill. Hermione gave her a look of worry as she quickly handed her one.

"Would you look at that? Another insufferable know-it-all from Gryffindor interrupting my class." A snide voice echoed from the front of the class. Delia's eyes dropped to the floor and she slowly looked up at Snape.

"Sorry Professor." She said.

"Hmm… ten points from Gryffindor should do it." Snape grumbled. Delia could hear Pansy giggling behind her. She groaned. "Now if there are no more interruptions I have papers to pass out with instructions to your homework this evening." Snape conjured up a pile of papers with the flick of his wand and split them into to two stacks. One stack went to the right side of the classroom the other went to the left. Each student in the front row grabbed the levitating papers and snatched one for them and then passed the stack along. When Draco got the stack he passed them to me barely looking me in the eye. I took the papers from him but as he reached to hand them to me I noticed his sleeve was slightly raised and a small piece of what looked like a tattoo shown. I gasped involuntarily and Malfoy caught my gaze. Quickly he pulled his sleeve down.

The moment my eyes met his all I could see was fear. He was not Draco Malfoy, the mudblood hater in that moment. I did not know it then but he was Draco Malfoy, the young boy with a mission he could not handle. The rest of class I could feel his eyes on me. I did not know what to say, and I doubted that he did either. _What was that… why was he so scared… what is he hiding…_ _I knew I couldn't be sure but deep down I _ _knew what he was hiding… Harry _had_ warned us of Malfoy… he said he was up to something serious…and I was going to find out…_


	2. Worries

DRACO/ OC

Summary: A year behind the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy, Delia King was a proud Gryffindor with a secret… Was she ever meant to be a Gryffindor? The dark forces are growing stronger and Delia finds herself conflicted on which side to choose… Can she save the one she loves without falling into the darkness?

Chapter 2: Worries

After a long first day of classes Delia had begged Devin to accompany her and Jon to the quidditch pitch. Jon was more than happy to practice with Delia and catch up with each other on the first day's events; Devin on the other hand knew her presence would mean they wanted her to play too. Devin could fly, but the intense practice Delia and Jon were about to have was not her idea of a relaxing, after-school activity.

"Devin!" Jon yelled seeing the two girls arrive at the pitch. "Delia!"

"Jon!" Devin said mockingly at the obvious statement. Jon laughed and pulled the girls under each arm.

"Have a broom on you Dev?" he asked slyly.

"Nope, so very unfortunate, I guess I can't practice with you two."

"Ha Ha! No need to worry you're cute little arse my dear, because I happen to have an extra one right over here." He released the two girls and jogged over to his own broom and two others. He tossed one to Devin who sighed in defeat and went to place her book bags on the sidelines.

"Is that mine Jon?" Delia asked noticing her Firebolt in the red head's left hand.

"It is. I had Lavender go into the dormitory to grab it for me. Strange girl, that one is. Has a thing for red heads, or quidditch players. All I know is she definitely put me off." Delia giggled at the confused look on her best friend's face and leaned forward to snatch her broom out of his hands.

"Well at least you didn't go into the girl's dorms yourself. That would definitely leave you in an odd predicament." Devin chipped in.

"Alright enough with the small talk girls, let's get to work. Lia I want you to work on shooting. Have Devin try to get the quaffle from you. I will be keeping per usual." Jon instructed and threw the quaffle up in the air as the two girls mounted their brooms and took off.

After what seemed like hours Delia almost fell off her broom and heard the shouts from Jon in the background. "Lia! What are you doing? You need to focus on the maneuvering while looking for the shot. You keep running into Devin. And falling off your broom because you're scared to hit her does _not_ help!" Delia gave a slight growl and swung her leg up over the broom.

"I got it Jon. Don't worry."

"You got it? Dee, you look like you're scared to hit Devin!"

"Maybe that's because she's a mate and I can't just plow through her!" Delia countered suddenly fed up with Jon's unwarranted coaching tendencies.

"Oh, so when you're playing Ravenclaw you're going to avoid running into Susie or Alex from Hufflepuff? They're you're mates too!"

"Jon!" She tried to interject but it was no use.

"And besides you should be able to fly around them quickly and then take the shot. You can't just fly into players! You were fine this summer Delia. I don't understand!" With that Devin flew to the ground and landed followed by Delia who got off her broom with a huff. "Wait!" Jon shouted and followed suit, joining the girls at the sideline closest to the school. "I'm sorry Lia I got carried away."

"Not your fault Jon. I'm just tired. It was a long day." She tried smiling at him but had no chance convincing two of her closest friends. Jon sighed and came up to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Well, how was your day? We haven't had a chance to talk about our first day back to Hogwarts." Jon piped up pulling Delia along looking back at Devin as she followed the two over to where they had all placed their book bags earlier.

"Oh! Did you guys see Blaise today?" Devin chipped in. All three of them threw themselves on the green grass near the bags and laid down.

"Yes, in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Plastered with the classic Zabini scowl per usual." Delia added.

"He does not _always_ have a scowl, Lia!" Devin gasped.

"Why does it even matter?" Jon asked.

"He's looking good."

"HA! Devin let it go! He's a _Slytherin_. No better than Malfoy." Jon scorned his friend.

"Malfoy…" Delia whispered the name at the mention of him. She was reminded again of the earlier events that day.

"What was that?" Devin questioned the brunette.

"Slughorn asked me to tutor Malfoy this semester in Potions."

"WHAT!" Both her friends yelled sitting up to face Delia, waiting for an explanation.

"I know what you're both thinking-" she started.

"That you can't"

"Stupid!"

"Bloody ridiculous!"

"Okay, yes, but I said no. Well more like I suggested the professor wait and see if Malfoy actually needs my help." Delia explained.

"You know if you weren't such a brilliant student all of the time this wouldn't happen to you. Just start skipping classes or don't pass in your homework! Anything to give Slughorn a reason not to ask you to tutor Malfoy in the future." This was Jon's suggestion and it made Delia laugh but the memory of Malfoy's tattoo and odd reaction in class brought her laugh to an abrupt stop.

"I think he's hiding something."

"Like what? Being a complete arse? 'Cuz that's no secret!" Devin giggled. Delia explained the encounter in the DADA to both her friends and let them process the information as she gathered her books. The three of them stood up in silence and started walking back to the school. Jon holding all three brooms, like a true gentleman. He was the first to break the silence.

"I think you might be over-reacting." Delia looked up at him noticing the hint of worry in his eyes. _He doesn't want me getting involved in anything dangerous…_she thought to herself. "Malfoy is never up to anything good, but it is always harmless. If you go looking for trouble with Malfoy he'll be more than happy to give a Gryffindor trouble."

"Harry said he was up to something this year… something worse than usual. I mean with what happened to his father? I can't imagine where his mind is at." Devin furthered.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. I have to worry about quidditch right now." Delia admitted trying to let the conversation change from the intense subject. "So, Devin, did you get into sixth year Charms?" This made Devin's beautiful blue eye's light up in excitement.

"Yes and Professor McGonagall said she is more than pleased to see my desire to excel this year! She gave me ten points just for asking!"

"This is just great. I'm best mates with two over-achieving witches. This is bad for my reputation girls!" Jon joked and Delia smiled knowing that the Malfoy conversation was no longer the topic of discussion.

* \/ * \/ *

Later that evening Delia got into her bed and sat Indian style looking at her Potions book. Soon her mind was wandering and her thoughts came back to the most pressing mater; Draco Malfoy. Every bit of her wanted to let the whole thing go but she couldn't seem to push the thoughts aside. Devin had made a good point earlier… _"…what happened to his father? I can't imagine where his mind is at."_ She let Devin's words repeat over and over in her head. _Where was Malfoy's head now? Was he trying to make his father proud and taking his place in the Dark Lord's army? Maybe he is just hurt and angry at his father. Maybe he thinks his father was wrong in the first place…doubtful._

Delia sighed and turned the page of her potions book. Looking through the book she noticed the potions were fairly advanced. _Can't be thinking about Draco Malfoy with a year like this ahead of me…With quidditch, school, and OWL's I can't be worrying about him…But what if he _is_ up to something…_ "Bloody hell!" Delia cursed and slammed her book shut in frustration. She looked around making sure she didn't wake anyone up and carefully place the book on the floor. Adjusting the pillow she pulled up the blankets and decided to leave her worries for another day as she let her mind fall into dreams.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I'M FEELING A LITTLE DISHEARTENED THAT NO ONE IS REVIEWING THIS STORY :(**


End file.
